


Meet Me In The Afterglow

by averyf



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags will be added later, i also don’t know how to tag, i don’t want to spoil, mentioned past ricky x nini, tss if you see this ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyf/pseuds/averyf
Summary: Ricky couldn’t figure out why he hated Ej so much. Him and Nini were over and there was no show, nothing to compete for. He really shouldn’t hate Ej, he was nice, funny, sweet, caring, and really attractive. So why does Ricky always get this weird feeling when he’s around Ej?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Meet Me In The Afterglow

Ricky thought that maybe when him and Nini got back together he would stop hating Ej. He had no reason to be jealous anymore, he had Nini, he won. But for some reason he still just had this feeling in his gut that he just couldn’t get rid of. Maybe he was still scared that he would steal Nini from him again. Things between him and Nini weren’t too great right now. When they got back together he assumed everything would go back to the way it used to be, but they just felt off. It was like something was missing, they had lost their spark. after a long conversation they decided to break up again and be just friends. 

So now he really couldn’t figure out why he got this weird feeling every time he looked at Ej. They weren’t fighting over Nini anymore. The spring musical didn’t start for another month, they weren’t fighting over parts. Really he had no reason to hate Ej. Ej seemed like a really nice guy. Every one else got along with him really well, he seemed really nice and genuine, but Ricky had this weird feeling he just couldn’t shake.

Later that day at the drama club meeting he sat next to Ej. Just because there wasn’t a show going on didn’t stop the drama club from meeting, it was just a thinly veiled excuse to hang out. They were talking about a movie they all wanted to see. 

“Ohh, we should all go together tonight’” Gina suggested. 

“Yes, I’ve been wanting to see this movie so bad,” Ej said. 

Nini quickly agreed, “YES, I can drive everyone!” Everyone else quickly agreed. “Okay, but my car only fits 7 people and there are 9 of us.”

“I can drive myself and one other person,” Ej said. 

“I call shotgun with Nini,” Gina said, already walking over to her. “I also call aux cord and we’re listening to the HSM soundtrack.”

“I call dibs on being in Nini’s car to,” Kourt quickly jumped in,”

“If Kourts going with Nini than so are Big Red and I.” Ashlyn said

Then Carlos said, “There’s no way me and Seb are missing the singalong.”

It was then that Ricky realized that he hadn’t spoken up fast enough and that it was just him and Ej left. He was gonna have to ride in the car with him. Everyone else seemed to have this realization at about the same time. Ashlyn half heartedly offered to switch with him but he didn’t want to take her away from the rest of the group. 

“No it’s fine I’ll just ride with Ej, it’s not too far away, we’ll be fine.” He looked over at Ej and they both knew that the two of them shouldn’t be left alone together. But the movie theater was only only 15 minutes away, hopefully they wouldn’t get into a fight before they got there. 

“Okay, lets go, we’ll meet you guys there.” Nini said and they all started to walk out to Nini’s car. 

“Okay I have to grab something from my locker then me and Ricky will meet you guys there,” Ej said walking, presumably to his locker. Ricky was now the only one left in the drama room. He was dreading the thought that he was going to have to spend 15 minutes in a car with Ej. Ej “perfect” Caswell. 15 minutes of that weird feeling he got around Ej. Everything would be so much easier if he didn’t hate Ej. He thought again about how he really has no good reason to hate him anymore. All their friends got along. Ej was nice and sweet. He was smart, he had perfect grades and was water polo captain on top of all the work he did for drama club. He had perfect hair, a smile and eyes. Ej was also really attractive. Ricky wondered if that was a weird thing for him to notice, it’s not like he was gay or anything. You can acknowledge a guys attractiveness without being gay. But maybe he didn’t hate Ej. If they tried they would probably be good friends. That would make everything so much easier for the rest of the group, who were tired of them not getting along. He wanted to make things right with Ej. 

Just then Ej walked back into the drama room, “Hey, you ready to go?” Ricky stood up and grabbed his bag and started walking with him. “Ummm, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for all the drama at the beginning of the year.” Ricky was shocked to hear it, apparently Ej wanted to make things right too.

“Uh, yeah man, I’m really sorry too, I’m also sorry for throwing a basketball at you.”

Ej awkwardly laughed, “Don’t worry it’s fine,” he looked over at me, “Water under the bridge?”

“Yeah, we’re cool now.” They continued to walk in silence, though this one a much more comfortable silence. Ricky smiles as he got into the front seat of Ej’s car. When Ej turned the radio started playing, and Ej was quietly humming along. Ricky started to sing along too. When Ej heard Ricky singing along with him he started singing louder until they were both screaming along with the radio. When the song ended Ej looked over at Ricky and smiled. It was the widest most genuine smile he had ever seen. It was wide and full of pure joy. Ricky felt that thing again, that feeling in his stomach. What he had thought was hate, but he definitely didn’t hate Ej now, so what was it.


End file.
